


REMINISCE

by Rudra



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: 300 years later, Doppelganger, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt, Love, Reincarnation maybe, Slow Burn, this story could be OCC so be careful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudra/pseuds/Rudra
Summary: 'is it real, is it really true',Is it her or someone whom he desperately wants her to be? Nevertheless, she looks just like her. 300 years and yet nothing changed, his eyes still in search of her, his heart still in her grasp.(story begins 300 years after Great war with others.jon gave up his throne to Gendry, after legitimizing him, so its all you need to know)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> read for youself

 

'is it real, is it really true',

  
 Is it, her or someone whom he desperately wants her to be? Nevertheless, she looks just like her. 300 years and yet nothing changed, his eyes still in search of her, his heart still in her grasp.   
However, soon he came back to reality as he pulled his sword out of man's body, blood staining his sword, laying waste to every man, in his way.  
  
Even so, his concern was only her while she sat there at the corner gripping the bed, her eyes were red, tears all over her face.  
He moved closer, but before he could take more steps, he discerned someone moving toward him to which he turned back to see two men with broad swords.  
He looked at them and then back to her. He realised they were after her, So he did what he would have done centuries back for her.  
  
He lunged toward the first one, driving his sword through his throat before he could even move to raise his sword.  
  
Another man raised sword at him just to clash with his sword, but with his right, he pulled out his dagger and slit his throat in a swing in less than a second.  
Blood rushed out of his neck staining the floor.  
  
Once it was done he turned toward her, to see her, truly see her. But then he heard something, and he decided to move outside the doors to see if there were others who were after her.  
However, just as he opened the door.  
He heard her,  
  
"Please help me, get me to safety," she said in her soft voice, same voice that he longed to hear once again.  
He looked at her strangely, which she took as hesitation.  
So she spoke again.  
"I will give gold, lands anything, anything you want, just help me"   
  
He looked at her and then just moved out of the door, leaving her alone in room.  
  
She felt like crying, soon it will be end of her.  
End of her house, her father's legacy.  
'end of Rhaenys Baratheon.'

 

Tears streamed through her eyes.  
  
"Follow me" suddenly, she heard that man again.  
  
Jon looked at her while standing at the door.   
  
She looked bewildered

. She thought he left to save his life.  
But she didn't know if he is enough to get her to safety. Whole castle was being sacked. Gold cloaks already lost the battle at the lion's gate.  
  
Nevertheless, beggars don't get to choose. She stood up silently and took his lead and walked toward him.  
  
He watched as she got up, he had so many questions running through his head, but first he needed to get her out.  
He made his way to the lower vault. It's been centuries from when he last ventured through red keep, things have changed. Place seems different, yet it all was the same.  
He moved stealthily while keeping her with him. There were hidden routes below red keep known to very few, and thankfully he had his share of those route maps.  
  
He moved to lower vault chambers and directly to the middle sewer system. Middle sewer lines were comparatively in better condition. He beckoned her to follow. He moved while keeping his steps as fast as possible but not taking his attention off her, not even for a second.  
  
She was following him. She didn't know where he was taking her, but it felt right to follow him. And any ways, anywhere would be better than red keep at the moment.  
He seemed to be older than her. If she has to guess, he would be in his twenties. His hair and beard were rather large and seemed uncared for.  
She had never seen him in red keep before, 'so who is he' maybe a thief who got in to plunder after battle.  
  
She felt disgusted even by the thought of having such a man in her proximity, but she needed him.  
But again the way he moved inside the keep, it was like he had been there more than once.  
She is living in red keep for the sixteen years yet she never visited these dark alleys.   
And how could she, these sewer lines weren't any visiting place, and she could barely keep up with the awful smell. It was killing her. Even so, she kept quiet and followed the mysterious man.  
 As they kept moving,  
Suddenly light came into view, almost blinding them for few seconds before, they were standing at the back of the blackwater bay.  
  
"We need to conceal your appearance, even the dumbest would recognize a princess." He said looking at her face as his eyes boring into her. And handing her his cloak,  
  
She took his cloak and wrapped it around herself. She felt kind of exposed whenever he looked at her like that. Like he knows her, more than even herself.

 

 

She hated being vulnerable, in the dark, and yet right she was everything she hated at that moment. Her father always said that she would be the greatest ruler seven kingdoms ever had, but she failed him, few moments after his death, she failed him. She lost her city to traitors.  
  
However, she will get it back. Tyrell and storm landers are traitors, and Lannisters as always are not trustworthy to keep her faith in them. Only place she was sure. She could take shelter and expect help was from north.   
Starks would surely help her. Her grandmother 'Jenna stark' always told her about north and Starks.   
'pack take care of its own' she always said.  
After all, she also had stark blood in her vain. North will rally it's might to the king's landing for her.  
And she remembers, current lord of Winterfell, Tohrenn stark. She met him in tourney of Summerhall at her tenth name day. He seemed to be a nice person, and she hoped that he would be the same as, she remembers.  
  
He looked at her. She seemed unsure, but his main focus was to get her out of king's landing. They walked through the flea bottom. Moving toward the exit, The city was already in ashes. Bodies of gold cloaks scattered around the city-like dust and stones.  
  
Commotion hasn't died yet, so soldiers were on patrol. It wasn't tough to recognize Tyrell Armour, but what took him by surprise was soldiers wearing Baratheon Armour.  
'No matter which era, always conflicts.' he should have stayed beyond the wall. But what would have happened if he wasn't there.  
He looked at her,  
She would have died or worse.  
He felt anger strike his nerves.  
But where would he take her. However, suddenly, realization hit him. He didn't even know who she is. He lived completely disconnected from seven kingdoms for last few centuries.  
So he abruptly turned his head toward her.  
"Who are you," he asked,  
   
She felt like he was jesting, he really asked her, who she is? Is it some kind of amusement for him to humiliate her?

 

 

"You should tell me that. Who are you and what were you doing in red keep" she responded to him with another question.  
  
He snorted, 'she is just like her' he thought.   
"Is this how your talk to a person who just saved your life" he said with his straight stoic face.  
  
She got shut, she felt guilty for it. Nevertheless, still there's no way that he doesn't know who she is.  
But still she decided to answer politely.  
"I am Rhaenys Baratheon, only trueborn daughter of King Stephen Baratheon" she finished with a release of her heavy breath.  
  
'only trueborn, so who is the bad guy in the picture.'  
"And the one who attacked the city" he asked curiously.  
"My father's bastard brother, actually legitimized bastard brother who thinks himself as rightful king." Word came out with an unparalleled fury.  
  
"So what's the problem, he is rightful king. As far as I know women aren't entitled to inherit father's legacy" he cleared while keeping his stoic face entire time.  
  
She felt like someone hit her with cold water.  
"Which world are you living, my father made it clear law for everyone in westros that, women would be able to inherit, same laws in westros as it is in dorne" he was getting on her nerves. 'Who does he think he is?'  
  
He could feel her glare at his back as they started walking. He had no mood for any further arguments.  
  
'So basically it was another dance of the dragon, or rather dance of stags.'  
  
In another world, he would have had a great laugh at that but right there he felt bad for her. Being chased out of her own house. He remembered Theon. All those memories still at the back of his head never too close never too far.  
  
He looked around and saw guards at the exit gate. There was heavy checking, they won't be able to make it past the guards.   
It would be wise to get through waters. And for that he needed smugglers. 'ser Davos' another memory that came out after three centuries. A knight who didn't know how to handle a sword yet blasted like any other Knight during the great war.  
  
He gave a tug at her shoulder.   
"We will take a ship out. We won't make it out by those gates" he said, to which she gave accepting nod.  
He suddenly took her hand and pulled her with him.  
It felt weird. Since no one ever touched her so casually in her entire life, Everyone was so uptight and formal. So she doesn't know exactly if she felt bad or just odd or afraid.  
  
She stayed at his side, but then he asked her to stay at the side street while he went ahead to arrange passage for them. Her mind was running in ten directions, what if he meant to sell her, how could she know where he was taking her, so she decided to take lead and walked toward the nearby Inn. Surely someone will have space for her on their ship, there were no shortages of sailors in kings landing even in a time of peril like that.  
  
As soon as she took one step inside that inn, she understood, that she might get into heavy trouble if someone saw her face, the monstrosity inside the inn was repulsive. Women with half torn clothes sitting in men's lap, while they grabbed whatever they felt like. She never saw such indecency ever in her life. So she went outside at the back of Inn and rubbed on some dirt on her face and clothes.  
The best she could do was look like most unattractive and filthy women, so they won't take any note toward her.  
After getting disguised, she walked inside the inn and made her way towards the counter. Where she saw a woman, who seemed to own the place. She slowly made her way towards her.  
"What do you need dear" elder lady asked Keeping her usual smile that she kept for her customers.  
  
She suddenly stiffened.

 

 

"I am looking for a ship that would be leaving for Lannisport." She asked slowly but not showing any suspicion.  
She looked at her,  
"I can look for a ship and place for you but wouldn't you like to have something. You seem thin as a goat." Women said in a seemingly friendly way, which she understood correctly.  
  
"Something to eat would be nice," she answered.

  
And in few minutes women came back with a plate full of pies.

  
She hasn't taken anything for last 24 hours. She needed to eat to maintain her health.

  
So she took a bread from the plate. And as soon as she took first bite, that bread felt like the most delicious cuisine she ever tasted. Maybe it was just her hunger. She never knew what it feels to be hungry.  
  
As she finished the bread in her hand, she took one more. She was really hungry.   
She was eating like an animal when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.  
And she turned seeing the person. He was tall, unbelievably filthy and ugly and also drunk.  
"You look fine, come with me" he said in her drunken staggering voice and gripped her hand and tried to drag her with him.   
She was going to slap the man when suddenly the inn women came in betwixt,   
"If you want in, in my place, you better let the lass go" she said out loud. And suddenly Everyone's eyes were on the lady.  
Other men in room also moved toward the drunken man who earlier tried to drag her.  
He seemed to understand the gravity of situation and took his leave.  
She felt relived as that man walked out. Her heart was still beating crazy, but somewhere she knew worst was over.  
  
"Dear, you look like you are tired, you are sweating, come inside we have rooms available." Elder lady spoke,   
"But I don't have the money for room" she answered honestly. She had some coins, but that would barely buy her passage on ship and food.  
  
"Don't worry, come with me, rest on a little, the ship will leave at dusk" elder lady averred. And she couldn't refuse. She was really tired.  
She followed her inside the inn to the upper floor. That place seemed old, but that will do. She needed a place to stay. And the old lady seemed kind enough.  
  
There were few rooms on that level. Elder lady beckoned her to one of the rooms on left.  
She was feeling really sleepy. She just wanted to take a nap at that moment.   
"You can take some rest dear. You will need it for the journey you will be taking" she said with a wide smile.  
To which she nodded and went to the only bed in the room.  
Bed was not at all comfortable, but she felt really tired and sleepy that it didn't matter, and before she knew she fell asleep.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read and see for yourself

Suddenly, she heard the door open with a loud. It would have usually gotten her up on her legs by then, but it felt like she don't have the strength to get up.  
So she just turned her head and in an instant, chill ran down her spine.

  
The same man from before in the inn. He stood at door smiling at her, giving her the victorious smile.  
She tried to stand up but again all in vain.

'what's happening to me' she thought as her body felt more and more heavy, keeping her at one place while the man moved toward her with his disgusting smirk on his even more disgusting face.

Her heart was throbbing so loud that she was sure he heard it.  
She tried to scream, but she could barely say a word. It felt like she lost her tongue.  
Even her eyelids felt heavier making it hard for her to keep looking at the intruder.

"You remember me, Don't you" she heard him say.  
Her head started pounding even more.

"You do seem better without your cloak, a fine whore" he continued to move forward. Her eyes were barely open, but she could hear his voice coming closer and closer.  
She ran from one and got caught up with another. He was just few inches apart from her, so she did, which came easy, she closed her eyes tightly.

  
Suddenly, she heard a scream, and when she opened her eyes, she saw a sword Peircing his chest, blood spilling on bed. And finally light of life leaving man's  body.  
There was a struggle to keep her eyes open, but she wished to see the said person, although she knew who it was.  
She never thought she would find someone like elder lady, kind and fierce.  
So she shut her eyes again and suddenly felt even more dizzy.

However, only to be opened abruptly not a second a later.

"Are you alright," she heard a man's voice which she definitely remembered. Same mysterious man, she felt him take her in his arms, holding her.  
  
She left him and yet he saved her again. And suddenly it came into her head. He must be one of the gold cloaks, who managed to disguise.  
  
His heart was in panic, but she opened her eyes, and he felt relief wash over him. He placed his head on one of her cheeks to get her to open her eyes and talk.  
  
He was looking at her with fear stuck on his face. Which she didn't understand a bit, but she thought it to be right to thank the man who saved her twice.  
  
 " Thank you, ser" she barely managed to whisper before passing out in his arms.  
  
  
  
\------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxx----------------------------  
  
Slowly, she found herself getting back to the world of living, as her eyes opened, she found herself somewhere quite unfamiliar while slowly pulling herself up. She felt some shocks and maneuvering, which were enough to explain that she was on a ship.  
But how did she got there.  
  
And instantly she remembered the mysterious man who saved her not once but twice. It wasn't a secret if he hasn't made it in time, she would have ended worse than dead. She was half lost in her thoughts when she heard door open.  
And the same mysterious guy entered the cabin.  
"You are alright?" He asked calmly with which seemed like genuine concern, but she still wasn't sure if she could trust him or not.  
  
"I am fine, but where are we" she averred.  
"We are on a ship to Lannisport, from Lannisport you can decide where you want to go" he said looking at her while he took a seat beside her on bed.  
There were anger and frustration, he helped her, and she ran away from him.  
However, the reason he was in anger was the thought of what could have happened if he didn't find her when he found her. He was also angry at himself for leaving her behind, whatever might be the reason.  
  
"Thank you for helping me" she confessed, she needed to thank him atleast. He saved her life not once but twice.  
  
He wanted to scream at her, to rebuke her but when she said those words so cordially, he couldn't say anything.

 "Never run off on your own," he apprised, while giving a stern stare. He needed her to trust him in that matter atleast. It's not easy, but she is one of the most vulnerable person in entire westros.  
Even a man like him understands that, and he hadn't stepped on the other side of the wall for centuries.  
  
She nodded at him, that much he was correct about. She should have stayed with him, instead of running off on her own.  
And suddenly something nudged at the back of her head.  
"What happened at the inn back there,"  she asked.  
She only remembered feeling dizzy and weak, which was odd.  
As she asked, she could see some hesitance in his eyes.  
"Tell me" she nudged again,  
"Your food was drugged to make you weak, and the place you entered wasn't an inn; it was one of the fancy whorehouse" he spoke with disdain.  
'A whorehouse, drugged food' word rang in her head. And her heart sank.

  
"Elder lady drugged my food, didn't she" she asked, although she already knew the answer to her question full well.  
  
"She did," he answered. He felt even more melancholic for her. It was on her face.  
Maybe it's just the face. Arya would never trust someone so casually.  
But wasn't she just like her before father's death and Robb's.  
  
'No. She is not her, stop trying to find her in someone else' he didn't know what he wants but that face alone was enough to make him go through hell thousand times over and over again  
  
"It's your fault, trusting someone so casually, you didn't trust me, but you trusted her just because she was a woman who spoke few kind words to you" he stated bluntly, he needed her to understand this world, however disgusting and dark it may be.  
  
"Trust no one, but yourself, and you will live longer than those whom you didn't trust."  
He said those words so insouciantly. Did he really mean that, there must be someone whom we can trust?  
"What about you, should I trust you?" She asked, looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"No one, even I might have some ulterior motive for helping you," he spoke while closing the distance between them. She felt uneasy as he kept coming closer.  
"Maybe there is something I am looking for, something I always wanted" his face was inches apart from her, his eyes boring into her.  
Whatever it was she didn't like even a bit of it. It made her uneasy.  
She pulled herself back while getting up from bed, to get some distance from him. And to which he seemed to have discerned her.  
"I will send something to eat, rest well. You have a long journey ahead waiting for you." He said uncordially before walking out of the cabin.  
  
And just as he got out, she again felt like stupid. She was traveling with a stranger who has saved her life twice, and yet she didn't even care to ask his name. Maybe he will think that she is just an arrogant princess, who doesn't even care enough to know his name.  
  
\------------------------------------XXX-------------------------------------  
  
  
Jon stood on the deck, staring at unstill waves. Just like his vehemences. All suppressed memories were coming back like storm.  
How much he lost? Almost everything.  
  
And now once again why that face. He had barely managed to keep her on the back of her head, and now she came back.  
  
Even so, she is Rhaenys Baratheon not his Arya. He thought sadly.  
  
While he was lost in his thoughts. He didn't realize someone just walked next to him.  
"Seems like you aren't afraid of sea" Jon heard someone say to which he turned, facing the captain of the ship.  
He was a tall well built man with dark skin.  
"No I am not, captain Haryn" he said.  
  
"But you are not a sailor. I can see it" haryn questioned.  
"Never been." He answered keeping himself stern.  
However, it was clear that captain was more interested in the young lady who was travelling with him.  
  
So after a slight pause,  
"So who is that young lady. Wife? " Haryn asked casually.

He got somewhat startled a little,  
but still, answered shortly,  
“ No, cousin sister”

  
“Forgive me, I thought differently, anyway good night,” He vocalized, and walked before giving a pat on his shoulder.  
However, he stood there in his own thoughts. His mind was in turmoil. He didn’t know what he should do, where should he take her, if Baratheons and Tyrells are after her, and they have king's landing, then there won't be any place where she could be safe.

  
'she will be safe beyond the wall’ he thought, but rejected the idea instantly.

Maybe in north she will remain safe, if Lord stark agree to help her, but again there is no guarantee that they won't use her for their benefits, he hasn’t visited winterfell in centuries, though he heard the name Tohrenn stark, lord of winterfell.

Even so, inspite being a stark doesn’t mean he won't sell her to baratheons and tyrells.  
So he decided to take her to essos. It would be best for her. Maybe summer island or nath would be a nice place to keep her safe.  
  
But while he was busy in his thoughts regarding her safety, Rhaenys approached him from side,  
“Its beautiful” she voiced calmly while looking at unstill waves thrashing in the deep-blue sea.  
Startled by her voice, he turned to look at her and She was looking beautiful, 'just like Arya' he thought,

  
 “Its dangerous too” he answered in a sullen tone.  
To which she just snorted,

“Why are you always so grumpy?” she asked with annoyance.

“Because I have seen the world, I have seen the horrors and truth behind all of this fickle serenity and beauty” he averred while looking at the deep blue of deep sea.

  
Rhaenys does not understand this man, why he is always so broody and dark.

  
“Like what, tell me” she asked, obviously being annoyed,

  
“How about your home, Grand red keep, right now, people see might of grand castle and believe, it comes without any cost, tell me, is it without any cost. Your red keep, place you call home was built as a memorial of deaths of hundreds of thousands of men. So get it stuck in your head, beauty and comfort come at a price. Luxury for Royals comes from poverty of common men.” He finished with certain anger. Whenever he remembers his old life, he couldn’t keep his rage at bay. Every happiness comes at price, and he knows it better than anyone else.

Rhaenys was stunned, and even though his words were lurid and harsh, she understood whatever he said is true. He saw the people when they were escaping the city in the flea bottom, she never knew the severe conditions which were faced by common people. While nobles like her just enjoyed their luxury, which was nothing but alms of commoners.

“You are right” she said in low melancholiac tone.

  
He looked at her. He could see tears brimming in her eyes, maybe he was too harsh on her, after all she is just a child. How could she know the reality of life?  
So he tried to change the mood,

“Where do you plan on going from Lannisport,” he asked,  
She looked at him, actually, even she wasn’t sure where she will go or where she can go, but she thought about going to Winterfell. 

 But can she trust this man,  
So instead of answering she decided to know this man,

“Who are you,” she asked,  
And the way she asked, he couldn’t help his chuckle, so he decided to answer.

“Jon snow” he answered,  
and instantly he saw some hesitation in her eyes, which wasn’t unusual.  
  
‘Snow’ she thought, she knew that bastards in north are named snow. But if he is from north, what he was doing in red keep.  
“You are from north,” she averred, but she wasn’t sure if it was a question or statement.

“Aye," he said,

“So what were you doing in red keep” she asked another question,

“I was traveling and stop asking these questions. You should be grateful that I was there” he blurted, her question were getting over the top.  
She felt humiliated. No one ever talked to her in this manner.

“You don’t have to be so angry and rude” she said with an annoyed expression.  
He released a heavy sigh,

“Ok, so where are you heading next” he asked. He sensed reluctance in her eyes, so gestured her to continue with his glare,

“To north" she finally answered,

“To Winterfell, why” he asked in less than a second,

“Lord stark would help me, they have always been loyal to house baratheon” she answered with firm confidence.

“So are Tyrells, your uncle is also a Baratheon” he averred with a stoic face,

“He is not a Baratheon. He is a bastard" she snapped.

“Well legitimized bastard, so don’t get your hopes up” he spoke grimly. He wasn’t going to lie to her just to keep her hopes up. She should know the reality. It's always easy to live in denial, but it only causes pain and hurt later.

“essos would be safe for you,” he said again, and in an instant, her head turned toward him.

“And run away like a coward" she snapped again,

“didn’t you” he averred uncordially,  
Which raged her even more,

“I am not a coward. I will take back what's mine,” she said fiercely,

“And tell me one reason why would lord stark support your claim, why should he send his men in someone else’s war.” He asked with a smirk,

“Because I am the rightful queen of seven kingdoms, and they swore an oath to come to my aid whenever called upon” she said angrily, she was really angry at this man; he may have saved her life, but he has no right to talk to her like that.

“No one does something for someone without getting something in return,” he said calmly before walking away from her, leaving her totally berated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it


	3. chapter3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read for yourself.

* * *

 

He walked away from her. He wants to save her from this pain. Iron throne always brought pain and destruction to those who desired to sit on it.  
She would be better off as a commoner than queen. He has to take her out of westros. He cannot let her get involved in it. He doesn’t want her to end up like daenerys or even Arya.

  
**_‘no’_** he won’t.  
She has to understand what she wants will be death of her.

* * *

  
  
Rhaenys was in her cabin. She didn’t know what to do, she was angry for a moment but now when she thinks, maybe he wasn’t completely wrong.  
Buthowcouldshejustletgoofherfather'slegacy.

 **_'I_ ** _won’t._  
I will go to Winterfell and then to Riverrun and iron islands.  
I will gather enough strength to take back her home.'

  
  
Suddenly, she heard the door of her cabin open. She was really upset with Jon. She did not wanted to talk with him,  
So she just asked him to leave.

  
“I need to be alone, go away Jon”

  
“A fine lady like you shouldn’t be alone, we all here to give you comfort” she heard stranger's voice followed by laughter.  
She turned instantly just to see, five men standing at the door with disgusting smirk on their faces. They also seemed drunk.

“What are you doing here, get out” she shouted, but in truth, she was truly afraid. However, she wasn’t going to show them.

“How about we make best out of tonight,” one of them answered while moving toward her.

She looked around her to get something to defend herself.  
There was a chain to which desk was attached, she instantly leapt and took out the chain and beckoned toward the intruder.  
  
“don’t be mean to us, we are here for your pleasure” one of them said with an annoying smirk on his face, and kept moving forward while other kept laughing seeing her trying to defend herself.  
  
As he kept coming forward, she swung the chain at the man, However, he seized the chain with single hand, while keeping his disgusting smile.  
She tried calling out for help, but no one came to her aid.

  
Man snatched the chain from her hand and threw it to another corner of room, and continued walking toward her.  
However, just before he was about to touch her, unexpectedly door opened,

  
And Jon entered much to her relief,  
Seeing these men and Rhaenys in the corner completely petrified his anger was unparalled, he was beyond furious

He was so outraged that he didn’t know when took his sword out of scabbard and ran toward them, without giving them any chance to act,  
And gave a deep slash on the chest to one of the intruders.

Seeing this, others also took out their Sabres but Jon was out of restraint he clashed over his sword with other while another one slashed his back, making a grave cut, but instead of stumbling or even a hint of pain, he turned back and drove his sword through that man’s heart,  
Seeing this other got completely frightened.

So now instead of fighting, they wanted to escape, but Jon was not going to let any one of them go.  
So other three also met same fate as previous two and that too in less than a minute.  
Once he was sure they all are dead, he turned toward her.  
  
Earlier, she was scared of those men but right there she was daunted to see Jon.  
He looked like he would slaughter thousand more in an instant, she felt something ominous and inhuman in Jon. It was like if he was not human at all.  
The blood lust she felt a second before was nothing compared any other person she ever encountered.  
So she took a step back, as she saw him moving toward her.

 

 

“Are you alright?” he asked lowly in-between his heavy breath.

“Yes, I am” she said barely, as she was still in shock and couldn’t infer what she saw few minutes back, she needed a little time to get over it.  
He wanted to make sure if she is fine, he wanted to hold her, but as he tried to move toward her, she stepped back. And he understood her reluctance, so he decided to leave her alone to give her some time.  
  
“I will clear this, have rest” he said, before walking to one of the bodies and dragging it by his leg towards the door and then over the deck and finally throwing it into the sea. He threw other bodies in sea too.  
After throwing out last body, he came back inside, he saw Rhaenys sitting on bed with legs curled up, she was still unnerved and reluctant, even a little of nauseated too, maybe he overexerted himself, but there was nothing he won’t do for her safety.  
So in spite seeing the fright on her face, he walked toward her.  
  
She saw him walking toward her. She was really confused, because she doesn’t know what this man’s motive was, he protects her, but still he hasn’t asked for anything or given any reason as why is he protecting her.  
‘is he going to rape her, sell her', and instantly she got numb even thinking about that, but before she could react, he took out his dagger and beckoned it toward her,  
  
“Keep it, for your safety,” he said calmly. He wanted her safe,  
Again, she was reluctant but she took dagger from his hand, because in spite her distrust and uncertainty for Jon, she wanted to have something to protect herself.  
So she took the dagger from him and drew out the blade out of scabbard,  
but just as she took it out, she got stunned, she couldn’t believe her eyes, other may not recognize, but she can never miss a valerian steel. And especially such famous piece of equipment.

“Its dark sister, isn’t it” she asked in an amazed tone.

“Aye" Jon answered with a straight face,

“But how and from where did you get it. I read about it. It was queen visenya’s dagger, which was later carried by Queen Arya, who gave it to her cousin, Jon Targaryen after the great war” she finished with a questioning look on her face,  
  
Jon didn’t knew how to answer,  
“Someone gave it to me” he answered. He still remembers the day when Arya gave it to him, on the day of her marriage, the day she became Arya Baratheon, the day she became queen of seven kingdoms.  
The day he lost her to someone else, forever.  
All those memories again came flushing, so to avoid further question. He stood up.

“Its late, you should rest. I would be right outside” he said before leaving her alone in that cabin alone and perplexed. 

She was beyond confused, frightened, angry, helpless. She didn’t knew which one will be the right word, but she detested it. She has nothing, no one whom she could depend on.  
Jon helped her but after seeing what she witnessed few moments before, she doesn’t know if she can place her trust in him or not.  
He killed those men without even a shred of hesitation, it was monstrosity. He did not even flinch even when one of them slashed his back.

 **_‘his_ ** **_back’_ **

suddenly she remembered, and instantly she rose up and walked toward the door,

* * *

 

Jon was outside her cabin. His emotions were not in one place. He wanted comfort and warmth.  
He doesn’t know when it will end, when he would finally be able to die.

for last three centuries, every day every second, he prayed to every god to give him death. To release him from this curse of perpetuity

He still remembers the day. She married the man she loved, and how beautiful she looked. No one would have imagined. Arya Stark marrying someone and that too a king.  
Even he himself never considered this possibility but again who was he to complain. But the pain of watching her walking up those steps, and swearing herself to someone else still makes his heart shatter in million pieces.

He yearns for Arya. He yearns for his father, his mother, Robb, Sam, but more than all of them. He long for the silence of death. He pines for the feel of being free.  
He wanted to be free once again and for all. However, gods love to play these games with him.  
If not, then why after hundreds of years they sent same face, just to add more to his miseries.

He knows he cannot leave her in the condition she is. She is defenseless, and neither can he do anything to help her.  
So he has to take her out of Westros.  
He was in his thoughts when he heard door open.  
And saw Rhaenys walk out,

  
“Come inside, your wound needs to be cleaned, or it would fester” she said tenderly

“It’s alright, go get some rest.” He said while breaking his gaze from her, his wounds never fester. He wishes they would and infect every single part of his god dammed body and kill him, but that's not going to happen.  
Even so, Rhaenys was not in mood to argue, so she grabbed his arm tried to pull him up,

“Get up” she said and this time she was really serious.  
He wanted to refuse but as he looked at her, he doesn’t know why he couldn’t refuse. He just stood and walked inside,

That face still controls him like her hands.  
As he entered, she also followed right after him, he was standing so she beckoned him to sit of bed,  
And he did, while she went to look for something to clear up his wound.

After a little while she came and sat on bed facing his back, his tunic was completely soaked up with blood.  
Even she couldn’t help but feel a quiver as she looked at the deep slash. However, he didn't seem affected not even a little. She doesn’t know how he could stand and fight with such a wound.

“You have to take off your tunic.” She asked in low voice with a little blush, asking a man to remove his tunic was surely embarrassing for her.

And Jon followed. He loosened his belt around his waist and then moved his arm to take off his tunic,  
While removing his tunic, he turned a little just to see her flushed red face, and suddenly he felt a deep fall in his stomach, Arya also had same effect on him, and now her.  
But she was not Arya. He reminded himself again and looked away.  
  
She got even more nervous after seeing the direct wound on his back,  
at first, she gently cleaned his back with wet cloth, and after that she applied lavender oil which she found in her cabin, though lavender oil won’t be enough to heal it completely but still, something is better than nothing.

But to her surprise, whole time she was treating his wound, he did not cringe, not even once. This man was surely something else. She didn’t understand how could someone could ever bear such grave wound and not even flinch.  
But just as she finished, he rose up abruptly,

“Thank you, have some sleep, it already late” he vocalized in his usual brood tone before storming out of cabin after taking his shirt and sword.  
She was somewhat confused once again. This man was really weird. One minute he was arguing with her, next he becomes beast and then very next minute he acts like a shy boy, but she doesn’t have time for that,

 **_‘I_ ** **_need to get to Winterfell and get north support before uncle lorren make it to Lord stark’_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it,


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read for yourself,

* * *

 

In king’s landing, Lorren Baratheon was running out of forbearance. His niece somehow had managed to get away, and as long as she lives his claim would never be solidified.  
His hand lord Caron was standing beside him, while he was sitting on the iron throne.

  
“Who ordered to kill my niece," he  nearly screamed at his bannermens,

  
Everyone remained silent, there were many lords from storm land and reach present in great hall.

“I want to know! My words were clear. Princess Rhaenys was supposed to be kept safe,” he spoke with great disdain. He doesn’t want to be called kin slayer for rest of his life.   
He wanted the iron throne because it was his birth right, but he was not going to kill a sixteen-year-old girl and even more her niece for that matter.

His brother made a mistake when he decided to name Rhaenys his heiress over him. He always remained loyal to his brother, loved him more than anyone but what did he got in return.

**_‘betrayal’_ **

In front of all lords on his nameday, King Stephen Baratheon announced his daughter Rhaenys baratheon as his heiress while completely undermining him, everyone was cheering and happy but in reality, they all were laughing at him, because what they thought about him was proven true, His brother finally proved that he was just a bastard nothing more.

However, he won’t let his brother control his life even after his death. He will write his destiny with his own hands.  
  
“Lord Tyrell, according to my sources, your men were one who sacked the palace and who were after this.” Lord Caron spoke keeping his sharp gaze at Lord Tyrell.

“My king, I had no knowledge of this, and Princess Rhaenys had already escaped before my men entered the keep” lord Baran Tyrell spoke in his sweet honey dipped voice, Lord barran was a fair, well built man in his early fourties, his pitch black hair somewhat resembeled Baratheon's coal black. but inspite his humble and pretensive nature.

Everyone was aware of Tyrell's intentions, but it cannot be denied they are powerful and if anyone wants to rule over westros then Tyrells are needed to be contained.

“I don’t care, find my niece before coronation, send raven to all great houses informing them to come to  kings landing to swear fealty to their king, official coronation will be in two weeks.” Lorren spoke in his authoritative tone; he needed Rhaenys before coronation, he need her to prove to everyone that his claim is uncontested.  
  
Storm landers in the hall were all divided. Some of them still were not in favor of Lorren completely, but they also did not want a 16-year-old girl leading them, and thats the only reason they were supporting Lorren.

Time might change, but men will never accept women standing equally with them.

 

On the other hand, lord Tyrell was busy in his own planning. He wants to get his daughter married to Lorren but lorren hasn’t said yes to his offer, Baran Tyrell fear that lorren might be thinking about taking his niece as his wife, to solidify his reign. so that’s why he ordered his men to kill that girl. Seriously, he had nothing against that girl, but if she lives, she will only become an obstacle to his ambitions. He walked near his house guard.

“Make sure that girls do not return, ever” he averred while eying his guard sharply.

 Afterall that girl’s return will only spark more problems for both Lorren and him.  


* * *

 

Four days went by without much. Weather also remained in their favor. He had asked Rhaenys to remain mostly inside. He doesn't wanted any other incident like earlier. And surprisingly she listened to him.

 He also tried to stay away from her as much as possible, because being close to her brings out repressed memories which he wishes to forget. He was standing on deck, with his mind running on his own.

  
After what fell like millennia, for the first time, he felt a warmth which he longed for so long, for the first time in centuries he felt human, not some cursed monster.  
Her touch from other day surfaced yet another repressed memory.

  
**_{Flash back}_**

“You are stupid, why can't you just take care of yourself, like you do for almost everyone else.” She was yelling at him, as she applied balsam salve on his chest. 

Finally, War was over although at heavy cost, but they somehow managed to save humanity.

And Arya was angry at him for not taking care of his wound. His wounds from war hadn’t healed yet, and with all the responsibilities from north to south, he really didn’t had any time for himself.

However, he doesn't have to worry about any of that because, she is there for him, he kept smiling, which was irregular comparing to his brood face.

And abruptly even Arya looked up and saw him smiling while she was applying ointment.

“And stop smiling like an idiot, Jon" she vocalized with a frown on her face,

“Why" he averred meekly

“What do you mean why, because it's annoying” she answered with snappiness in her tone.

“So me being happy is annoying for you,” he spoke accusingly with a solemn face,  
 and He saw her expression going down. He thought, finally he got to her while smiling in his head.  
When suddenly, he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Arya pressed her finger over his wound on his chest,

“aaah, what are you doing, you were supposed to treat my wounds not worsen them.” He averred in an exasperated tone.

“And you were supposed to stay quite” she said followed by her chuckle and smile, and that, was all he wanted,  
beholding her smile was the only thing that ever made him happy, truly happy.

**_{Flashback end}_ **

  
Jon was lost in his memories when he heard harryn’s voice,

“What are you doing here so late” harryn walked toward Jon,

“Having hard time getting any sleep” he answered while turning toward harryn, which wasn’t a lie. Ever since he saw her, he hasn’t rested for a second.

“Then, what is occupying your mind,” harryn asked as he moved toward Jon,

“Something that I know but don’t understand” Jon answered slowly. He knew she is not her yet he don’t understand why he feels so much drawn to her.

“Man always knows more than what he understands" harryn averred,

“And what happened to your back” instantly, he asked beckoning to jon’s wound,

“Little scuffle" he said with a straight face,  
Harry wasn’t satisfied but he decided to let it pass,

“Then have some sleep, we will reach Lannisport by midday" harryn finished and turned to leave,  
However, just as he was just about to leave,

“Captain harryn,”jon voiced making harryn turn back with a curious look on his face.

“Can you get some clothes for my cousin,” Jon asked, Rhaenys needed to be disguised before their debark in Lannisport, her current attire was way too good to go unnoticed.

“I’ll see what I can do” harryn responded before walking away.  
Once harryn left, he also walked toward the cabin and sat in the corner, sleep was nowhere in his eyes, maybe it was yet another part of his curse. 

* * *

 

She didn’t knew when she fell asleep, but some loud voices from outside woke her up, but just as she opened her eyes, she got perturbed as Jon was sitting right in front on her,

“What are you doing here” she nearly screamed, which seemingly unsettled Jon,

“Its time, we will be docking shortly" Jon answered stoically as always, and beckoned the clothes that were in his hand,

“ Wear these, your clothes are too good to go unnoticed even in lannisport” he finished,  
Rhaenys accepted the dress and assented by a nod.                        
And after what felt like a minute, she felt awkward, even afraid. Although his expressions were hard to comprehend,  but still he was staring at her incessantly which made her anxious.

“ I have to change”  Finally, she averred in an irked tone, making Jon break his gaze as he stood and left with a haste.

* * *

 She changed into the clothes Jon gave her. They were not very attractive or glamorous, but they were light and she felt really comfortable in them.

  
After getting ready she walked outside to find Jon.   
Deck was much more crowded than the previous day, Obviously since they were going to land soon.  
  
She looked around to locate Jon. And finally she saw him. He was working on deck with other men. He was pulling the rope down in order to lower the sails.  
So she decided to wait and not interrupt.  
After few minutes, when Jon was done, he turned back causally where he saw Rhaenys, she was sitting on a crate while looking at him.  
Seeing her, he made his way to her.  
  
As he walked closer he noticed her change of attire, those clothes were looking good on her.  
She was like water, that can take shape of any container it is placed in.  
  
He as well sat on an adjacent crate next to her.  
"We will land soon, so I want you to understand, you are not safe in westros. We will take first ship out of westros, any—" he was speaking when she abruptly interrupted,  
  
"Excuse me, I acknowledge what you did for me, and I will forever be indebted as you saved my life more than once, but I can decide for myself where I want to go and where I will go" she finished in her stern tone.  
  
Which infuriated Jon. She needs to be out of westros if she has to live.

"Your decision! Do you know, if anyone heard you right now, they will call you stupid, forget iron throne, think about your life," he nearly snapped at her.

"I won't let go of my father's legacy, and I don't care if you or anyone calls me stupid or idiot" she replied fiercely  
  
"Legacies, power, it's all just a charade and what legacy, only thing your father left for you is destruction and death, nothing else,"  He averred in gruesome tone.  
And in an instant, a slap landed on his face.  
  
"How dare you to say! something like that about my father," she acclaimed with a loud with tears almost brimming in her eyes.  
  
Jon observed around and everyone was looking at them, so he grabbed her wrist and took her inside.  
  
 And once he was inside, he closed the doors.

Rhaenys got scared, she began regretting her actions, 

  ** _'but he was talking ill about father'_** , she tried to justify her action.        

" What are you doing" she asked, but her voice was considerably lower and was less enraged.

"Trying to make you understand that you are running for your death and destruction, you have chance to be free and living your life without any bounds" he spoke in calm tone,

"It's my life and Throne is mine , It's my birthright," she retorted fiercely.  
  
Jon was getting infuriated rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"That bloody throne !  always brought death and pain. It's not something to yearn for." He said at once.

"Maybe but it's my birthright, and tell me will you give away and run away if you were in my place" she asked in loud voice.  
  
"Yes, I would! I did! And I want you to do same, and be safe, why can't you understand? It will only bring pain and misery for you." He screamed with evident anger on his face.  
  
"You did?, you are just a bastard so don't even try to lie" she responded with anger and exasperation.  
  
And instantly both of them realized what they just said without thinking.

 "Nevermind but you have to understand, there's nothing in westros. You can have a free life in essos" he averred but this time in more condensing tone.  
  
But Rhaenys was not even close to being persuaded by his words.

"I was born here. I cannot leave my home. I want my home, and I will take my home back by any means." She vocalized. She was enraged but not more than Jon.  
  
"And how?" he asked sharply,  
  
"That's none of your business " she snapped.  
  
And suddenly an impact came, that was from docking of ship on the lannisport.  
  
She stumbled because of impact, but Jon caught her in right time.          
And for a moment, she felt awkward, as they were fighting, and now he was holding her like that.  
  
So she jerked herself out of his grasp, picked up her clothes and accessories that she had packed  in a table cloth, and stormed out of the cabin without paying attention to Jon's continuous calling.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it,


	5. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read for yourself

* * *

 

 

  Jon stood there with trounced expression. He felt useless. He didn't know what he can do to make her see reality of life, to make her understand.  
  
He was in his thoughts when Harryn walked inside cabin.  
  
"Are you going to stay on my ship forever" Harryn jested,  
  
"I am leaving, thanks for your help," Jon said and drew out a pouch and handed it over to Harryn.  
  
Harryn took it and smiled.  
"Pleasures all mine" Harryn said with a grin.  
  
Jon just gave a nod and left.  
But now another problem was finding her in such a crowded place. Lannisport seemed to have changed a lot, which was expected.  
  
But Jon main focus was Rhaenys. He looked around. He even asked around few people, but he was wary of anyone who seemed suspicious. He doesn't know if Lannisters are with new king or not.  
  
He was running around lannisport like idiots. He asked around every single ship but without any success, his heart was in panic, he had to find her.  
  
_**'what if Lannisters got to her'**_ all worst possible thoughts were running in his head.

* * *

Rhaenys was completely lost. She had never been outside kings landing on her own, so she had no idea where she should go,

  
However, she heard some people were talking about going to river run, so she started following them, if she could make it to the Riverrun then maybe she will be able to make it to the north.

She has some gold coins and some jewelry and hopefully that would be enough for her to reach north.  
But while walking, she suddenly felt someone pull her arm, making her turn back. And engulf her in a deep embrace.  
  
Jon couldn't express the kind of relief he felt, as he held her in his arms.

"Don't go out alone like this" he said slowly,  
And Arya was speechless. She actually didn't knew what were his motives behind helping her, but she didn't wanted any baggage with her.

 "Why, as I said you helped me and for that I am indebted to you, but I can go my way from here," she finished.  
  
But Jon's face didn't display any change in expression.

"So I get nothing for saving your life and risking mine"  
  
Rhaenys got shocked, but she knew he was right, and she didn't had anything other than few gold coins and her jewelries but she would need them if she have to make it to winter fell.  
  
Yet still she decided to pay him for what he did for her.

"I have these jewelleries. You can sell them," she handed over her pouch to Jon.  
  
"Just this," he spoke with disdain while looking at what she was handing him over.                 

 "Look, I don't have anything right now but in future i will give you anything you want" she answered.  
  
However, Jon wasn't going to let her go alone.  
  
"No I want my payment right now"  
  
Rhaenys felt stuck. She had nothing, and also he was getting her irritated,

"I told you I don't have anything!"  
  
But instantly Jon came extremely close to her, with his hand wrapped around her waist and his face just inches apart from her.  
  
"You have yourself. I won't mind your company"  
  
Rhaenys felt a shiver down her spine, as She gulped,

She was enraged but also afraid.

But still mustered up courage and strength to push his chest, and get out of his grasp.

In which she succeeded, and took few step back.  
Her eyes were wide in shock and rage.

"How dare you" she shouted at him.  
  
But Jon didn't seemed affected, instead he was looking at her calmly.

 "I am the queen of seven kingdoms. You think I will sell my body" she was beyond angry.  
  
"Queen? Not yet,  but who said anything about selling your body,"  
  
Rhaenys was dumbfounded.

“I think I will accompany you in your journey" Jon answered calmly with a sigh at the end.  
  
She just stood there stupefied. Which amused jon. 

"You do have a dirty mind for a princess" he accused  with a wolfish grin.

She felt embarrassed beyond reach and didn't felt like answering so she just ignored Jon and started walking forward.  
  
And with a chuckle, Jon also began walking right after her. He was himself surprised, he felt he would never smile again. But maybe he was wrong, and maybe there was still hope for him too.

 

* * *

 

 

In Riverrun, Lord Rawyn Tully was sitting in his hall with most of his bannermens. And the mood of the hall seemed tensed.  
  
"So what about Princess Rhaenys" Lord Blanetree voiced.  
  
"She must be dead. I don't think there's any reason to disobey Lorren baratheon. He already have stormland and tyrells." Lord Blackwood eyed lord Blanetree with an acrimonious look.  
  
But more than Lord Blanetree, lord Blackwood's words infuriated someone else.

"You cannot be thinking about crowning a kin slayer" lord darry voiced sharply with evident anger in his voice.  
"After my daughter, I may have not been close to Rhaenys but she was my grand daughter, and if you want to kiss usurper's ass, then go head but don't expect Me to follow." Lord Darry acclaimed with a loud, his eyes were red with fury burning inside him.  
  
But Rawyn remained silent without voicing his opinion yet.  
"So you want us to fight a useless war" lord Blackwood responded with a frown on his face.  
  
Lord Darry was about to lose his temper when Rawyn entered to halt his bannermens argument.  
  
"Enough" and with a single word, hall went silent without any resistance.  
  
Everyone's gaze were fixed on their liege.  
"Lord Darry speaks the truth. A kin slayer cannot be our king," he spoke, to which Lord Darry gestured in assention, while lord Blackwood face got embittered.  
  
"But lord Blackwood is also right, even if we want, we cannot go up against Reach and stormland on our own" Rawyn looked at lord Blackwood.  
  
"I am waiting for Lord Tohrenn Stark, going against north is not an option, we dont want to be fighting on two fronts" he stated while glancing and observing each and everyone's expression, especially lord Darry.  
  
He understands Lord Darry's anger toward Lorren Baratheon but the reluctance of others was also not for nothing.  
  
War always comes at price and losing a war was never an option. And currently he knows Lord stark quite enough to understand that he must not cross Tohrenn stark no matter what.  
  
He still remembers how a sixteen-year-old boy destroyed half of the iron fleet without a loss of single northerner and made them surrender in three days.  
  
So he will wait and watch closely to understand how events unfold.

 

* * *

 

Same things were going on in vale. Lord Artys Arryn was currently resting in his chamber without an ounce of rest.

  
They had received Raven from kings landing announcing the coronation of Lorren baratheon. He already heard about sack of kingslanding. He even prayed for princess.  
  
He was not sure but most likely she was dead. And now he have a choice to make.  
Storm land, Tyrell and Dorne have already proclaimed Lorren Baratheon as their king, but he still knew nothing about westerland, Riverlands and particularly north.  
  
So he sent ravens to north, westerland and riverland asking their opinion about this matter.  
He never thought that he have to think of waging war in his lifetime but looks like another baratheon was going to wreck hard-earned peace of 300 years this time.

 

* * *

 

 

In kings landing Lorren was getting more and more stressed by every second.  
Ravens already were sent to each and every lord of westros to announce his coronation and their required presence for coronation.  
  
But still they have no words about Rhaenys,

**'where could have she went?'**

He contemplated her going to north. So royal navy was already blockading white harbour routes as per his command.  
However, there's no sign of her. His men were also scrounging up every single house from kings landing to lannisport.  
  
His claim would never be solidified without Rhaenys.  
Many greedy lords would rise up against him just because they would find it easy to control a little girl.  
  
Maybe his actions were reckless. He should have just tried to persuade Rhaenys to marry him, and all of it wouldn't have stretched up to this point.  
  
But again, he knew Rhaenys would have never agreed to it.  
Furthermore, he didn't want to take her as his wife, she's too young for him. But currently, he needs her more than ever.  
  
He have only few whom he can trust. He didn't even have whole stormland, some of storm landers  already presented their discontent in his decision.  
  
 Tyrell and supposed support from dorne was only thing keeping them with him. He was still not sure about north, riverland, westerland, and vale or even iron island.  
  
But the one he was most worried about was North, there were supposed rumours about separation going on in north.  
  
Many northerners still recite Robb Stark's words.  
  
_**'From this time till end of the time, North is not part of seven kingdoms but free and independent kingdom of North.'**_  
  
Even Queen Arya couldn't suppress her brother's words. And current lord of winterfell was already famed all across seven kingdoms.  
  
So he needed Tohrenn stark on his side more than ever. If Tohrenn stark supports his claims, then it would be all and cemented but thats highly unlikely.  
  
He condemned his ancestors for giving too many favors to north because of which now he have to worry about north more than south.  
  
His power was still fragile. Prince of dorne promised to aid him, and he doesn't doubt him after all he was his best friend.  
  
Lorren was in his room when he heard a knock.  
  
"Come it"  
And lord Brian Caron entered and bowed,  
"What's the matter, lord Caron" he asked swiftly.  
  
"Prince of Dorne is on his way to kings landing he sent his prior congratulations on your victory." Brian informed with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"That was expected, what about others" he asked again, dorne he was sure of but other kingdoms were his main concern.  
  
"We received ravens from almost every lord of crowns land, and also from lord James lannister, but because of weak knees and arthritis, he won't be able to come to kingslanding. but he sends his congratulations and fealty." Brian finished in quite serious tone.  
  
"He thinks I am idiots. Send another raven ask him to come to kingslanding or else he will be declared a traitor to the realm." He declaimed in authoritative tone.  
'how dare he, that old cynical man'  
He will show him what he can do.  
  
But after a minute, he somehow restrained his anger and once again turned to Brian.  
"What about north," he asked cautiously.  
"Lord stark refused," Brian answered, but Lorren grasped that there was more to it.  
  
"I sense there is more to it" he asked setting aside his anger after hearing lord stark's refusal.  
  
"He wrote, north condemn kin slaying, and he would never support a kin slayer as his king" Lord Caron finished with a grave look on his face.  
  
Lorren shared same look, even though he wanted to get northern support yet he never counted on it.  
  
Because of Jenna stark, his father's lawful wife, he predicted northern disobedience.  
They would definitely support someone with stark blood than him, a bastard.  
  
"Send another raven, tell him if he doesn't come to kings landing and swears fealty to his rightful king, then he'll be branded as traitor. And he must be ready to face consequences." He ordered.  
  
He doesn't fear anyone if tohrenn stark wants to be defiant, then let see how long he can play this game.  
  
"Also send raven to dorne, and ask Prince of Dorne to keep dornish army prepared"  
  
Lord Caron nodded in assention,  
  
Brian had been with Lorren ever since he became lord paramount of stormland. And he had come to respect this man, and he firmly believe that by rights he's the rightful heir to the iron throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it.  
> if you want to read more chapter, subscribe to this story. and you will get notification whenever i upload new chapters.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read for yourself guys.

_**Chapter 5** _

* * *

 

They had been travelling through woods, she didn't knew where he is taking her but she had no choice, she knew nothing about westerland or riverland or any land for that matter.

But she didn't understand why inspite every single sense in her telling to beware of him, she do trust him. And that, she don't know.

Also since now they had been traveling together so she observed weird traits in him. On her whole journey not even once she saw him tired, and she don't know if he even sleeps at time or not.

As far as she know he keep staring at her until she fall asleep and when she wakes up, still he is already up.

Second thing was his ability to hunt, yes, they have been hunting, since he said they must avoid towns and villages. And despite her displeasure she agreed with him.  
She doesn't know how he hunt almost blindly even in dark, as for a normal person that's impossible.

Third thing was his constant brood face. 'why can't he just smile like a normal.'

She was homeless and armies of two kingdoms are Searching for her, yet she manages to smile at little thing that seemed to ignite any humour but for him it was a rare skill to hold.

And lastly, there was something mysterious about him, she doesn't know what it was, but surely, the way he talks or even his presence definetely not normal.

According to him, they were close riverrun and Northern border., it's already been 5 day since they started from lannisport.  
They had been riding for 5 days continuously, Jon arranged for two horses from a town outside  lannisport.

* * *

 

She was sitting close to fire which he made before he went to hunt. She sat there alone amidst of tall trees looking in fire.

As they were getting close to north, she was feeling anxious even nervous.her mind remained in rumble,  
Jon words still keep on repeating.

It keeps her up at night, what if Lord stark refuse to provide her aid, what if he hand her over to usurper.  
Same frequent questions kept on rising in her head.

And only thing she could do was to assure herself.  
She was lost in her thought , when some voice broke her chain of thoughts.

She turned to see Jon standing with something which looked like a rabbit, since he already shed its skin so it was difficult to recognise.

He sat in her front, he chopped whole flesh into small pieces and adjusted them on wooden stocks, and finally placed them in fire, while she keenly observed him.

"How you do it" she asked curiously.

Jon looked up with a perplexed look.  
"Hunt in dark"

"Practice" he answered without much Change in expression. Which was kind of annoying.  
  
Jon took one of the meat sticks and beckoned it toward her.  
She took it. He also picked up one and began eating.

She hated this awkward silence, they have been traveling together yet it feels like she is all alone, he rarely speaks,

"So who is in your family other than you" she asked.

"Noone"  
And as always he shocked her with his words.  
"Sorry"  
"You don't have to be"

"I miss my father and my grandmother,"

She expected atleast some response from him but still there was none. So she also shut her up, and continued what she was doing.

But suddenly she heard him speak,

"I also miss them, all of them, and her more than anyone." His eyes went shut, more like he was remembering her face back in those days.

"Does it get better" she asked in melancholic voice,

"Not for me atleast" he answered with grave sadness in his voice.

Normally he passed himself as rude and tough man but right there, she could she that under all of those harsh expression and words, he is also just like her.

Broken.

"Who was she" she asked cautiously not wanting to enrage him.

Her words startled Jon for a second, making his face go blank but his expression became soft after few moments.

He breathed out,  
"Queen "  
'queen' she thought but she considered him talking in metaphors. So she didn't pushed any further.

"I am sure she was beautiful" she asked again and instantly scolded herself for asking such stupid question.

"She was, more than anyone, and also kind, fierce strong, stubborn, short-tempered , cute, childish yet mature." Seeing the smile on his face while he spoke about her, Rhaenys fully discerned desperation and love in his words.

She understood that whoever that girl was, he genuinely loved her.

But suddenly, jon stood up walked deep in the woods, without saying a single words. And she let him, she didn't wanted to intrude in his personal space.

He already did a lot and still helping her without asking for a single thing.  
She also knew that if there was anyone else in Jon's place, he would have sold her to usurper.

But he risked his life for her and still helping her knowing fully well that if her plan backfires, then both of them might end up dead.

But atleast she was glad that atleast he decided to open up to her even if a little.

* * *

 

 

"Wake up, we have to go" he shook her gently.  
"Hmmm, a little more" she urged in half sleep.

And even though he loved to watch her sleep so peacefully, he have to wake her up.

"No, get up now, it's late"  
And with her continuous whining, she finally opened her eyes and slowly pulled herself up.

He handed over her water, which she took,

"Go get cleaned, we have to move fast." He spoke in her brood voice.

Also he never calls her princess or my lady, and she might not accept but she likes it, it feels refreshing to not be under pretense every single moment in her life.

'in essos you can be free" Jon words rang in her head once again.

But she instantly removed that thought.  
And stood up and went toward river bank.

* * *

 

Jon stood there as she walked away, they had been travelling for days, and her presence keep him away from the coldness and darkness he have been fighting for centuries, he was finally feeling alive, truly alive, with her, for the first time in centuries food didn't taste like ash in his mouth.

For the first time, he felt warmth in his body instead of infinite cold. And he didn't want to ever let go of that warmth.

Whole night long he keeps looking at her. He find peace and serenity on her face which somehow disappears while she's awake.

He understands her, he really does. Her stubbornness remind her of Arya, make him relive her memories.

So if she's not going to stop her ventures then he have to keep her safe, he would ride alongside her and be her shield.

His curse might be of some use afterall, but still he would need help, he might not die but he surely could be incapacitated.

He sat there for sometime, waiting for her to come back.  
And she came back shortly,

"Ready?" He asked, and she nodded.

They both walked to their horses and started riding north,  
They are at neck, they would be passing close to greywater watch, and House Reed was the only house who knew about his existence, so he knew they would not stop him and let them pass.

"Where are we right now" she asked

"On the neck" he answered as he continued to ride.

She could sense many questions in her head, but he kept quiet and she also decided to remain quite and just follow.

They just crossed through narrow street path cornering deep infamous deadly marshes of neck.

Ravens were flying over their head, to Rhaenys they were just birds but Jon knew better.

Rhaenys was again in kind of amaze, as she has read, that it was nearly impossible to pass through marshes of neck but they were nearly over neck, yet there was no sign of any resistant.

House Reed are the protectors of North, so it iched her that they did not encounter anyone from House Reed.

* * *

 

Lord reed sat in his cyber inside one and only greywater watch.  
His eyes came back to normal.  
"What are you thinking of doing now? King Jon" he spoke in grave tone,

Warging and other powers of old god's runs in their blood with were passed down to him by his forefathers but since 300 tears, there's one more thing that was passed down in his family and that was legacy of King of Westros, a man who brought dawn to new world, who shielded this world from getting engulfed in darkness 300 ago, man who consolidated all kingdoms, wildling, foreigners together, who lead the great war.

But only to become cursed in the end. He still remember his father's world.  
'he might not be human anymore but still he is more human than anyone else. An honourable man cursed to live and roam this world till his salvation comes to him and free him of his curse.'

He heard these words from his father, his father from his father and he from his father and so on.

But these were the words of Brandon Stark, the three eyed raven. A man who knows beginning and doom of this world.

But still he cannot trust King Jon blindly, 300 years had passed, and 300 years were more than enough to turn him into someone else, something else.

* * *

 

They crossed neck, sun was already set, he decided to stop in Darrow town, it was a small town.  
Now they were in northern territory, so they didn't have to ride out of routes and towns to remain undetected.

This wasn't a big town in past, if he remembered, it was just small barren land which were mostly used for grazing.  
But he had to accept, north had become more stabilised than before, afterall northerner never cared about the vast land they had, but now it seemed things and people both are changing.

'you did a good job, bran' he thought.

"Where are we" she asked,

"Darrow town, we will be halting for night" he said as they walked inside the town.

Amidst of crown he spotted a building that looked like an inn,  
They walked toward that building, as they entered, Jon walked straight toward the counter, and rented a room for them.  
"Why didn't you ask for two rooms" she expressed her discomfort,

"What's problem in spending night in single room" he asked with a slight smile, which was very unusual for him. He loved as how happy and peaceful he feels with her.

"You know whats the problem" she eyed him annoyingly.  
"So can travel with me, sleep few inches away in deep woods, but you cannot share a room with me for a night," he answered with sarcastic tone, to which she got somewhat perpexed as what he said wasn't wrong in any sense.

"Ok, you are right, it not a big deal, we can sleep in different corners of room" she said which was her way of being cautious.

And he couldn't help but smile at that.  
"Aye" he said and walked toward the last room in the gallery.  
It was his deliberate attempt to stay close to her, it was his way of feeling life once more, the more he stay with her, more he feel himself getting alive. And he was never going to let go of that warmth.

As they entered, they encountered a normal size room with only single bed and nothing else.  
And even though bed was big enough for two person to sleep separately yet he decided to clear his doubts and her discomfort which was evident on her face.

"You can sleep on bed ," he said and walked toward other corner of room and sat with wall support his back.

But Rhaenys face was again seemed somewhat in discomfort. And reason was her guilt.

She didn't wanted sleep on bed while he sleep on floor in such cold weather.  
She doesn't know what she could possibly do,  
She was not that selfish to let a man who did nothing but help her to get in discomfort.

It was really cold in north, inspite her double cloak, she was feeling really cold and she knew that Jon surely won't be able to sleep like that on floor.

So she did what she never considered her doing.

"We can share bed, it's big enough, otherwise you will get cold" she said almost without any emotion in her voice and looking everywhere but his face.

Maybe in some other time, he would have refused but right there he didn't wanted to, maybe it was like addiction, the more he get feel of being alive, more crave, for the first time he felt he was losing control. But problem was that he wanted to lose control. It felt refreshing to feel something.

So he stood up without any protest walked toward the right side of bed and laid there.

And in that process again shocking Rhaenys to her core.  
She had really expected him to resist but here he was, jumping up on her offer without any fuss.

She scolded herself for thinking that he would refuse and she won't have to feel guilty about it.

But again, deed was done, so she walked to other side and laid herself at other side, while making sure to stay as far as possible from him.

She really felt embarrassed, and even though there was nothing romantic but still it was scandalous enough.  
Sharing bed with a man was something she only considered with her husband, but again when did she ever considered her father leaving her so early or her running for her life through seven kingdom like a  thief.

So she decided to calm herself down and to take it casually. And tried to just sleep and completely disregard the fact that a man was just inches away from her in the same bed.

He saw her back facing toward him, and his vehememces were not something which he could ever describe in words.

There was a special kind of surge of power and life in his body. And he wanted more but he refrained from doing anything like that.

So he continued what he had been doing ever since he met her, that was to just watch her sleeping peacefully.

* * *

 

Slowly she opened her eyes, she felt something odd and then she remembered whatever that happened last night and in an instant she turned to see other side of bed, which was idle.

'he must have woken up early' she thought, as he always woke up before her.

She stood up to her feet and went to do her daily routine, their was a small chamber for that attached to the room.

Jon had gone out to get some food for her, she hadn't eaten anything since last evening, and it would be a tough cold ride to the winterfell.

As he entered, room he saw her already sitting on bed,  
His steps surely peaked her attention.  
"Breakfast" he said while beckoning to his hands.

He walked beside bed and handed her over whatever he had bought.

She opened the packet, he couldn't get anything but some bread pies so early in the morning.

She took one out and handed over to him, which he refused,  
"Eat" she insisted with certain frown on her face.

So he accepted and took a bite, and after seeing him eating, she also starting eating. And he couldn't help but smile.  
He had been smiling a lot in last few days.

Once she finished, they went on their way.

After two day journey ahead, they were staring at the might of winterfell, largest castle of the westros if you exclude harenhall.

Rhaenys was seeing it for the first time and she was mesmerized,

The grand keep of warden of the north, she only heard about it from her grandmother, she always said she missed winterfell and she wanted to be in winterfell forever and after seeing this place, she could definitely agree with her.

"Are you going to stand there" he voiced as he saw her just standing and not walking toward main gate.

His words got her out of her thought race,  
And he hurriedly followed behind him.  
But as she was walking toward the gigantic doors of winter, he was getting more and more anxious, she had whatsoever no idea as what she was supposed to say to lord stark.

As they walked closed, they encountered two guards, which wasn't anything surprising.  
"We wish to have audience with lord stark, we have urgent buissines with him." He asked in his usual demeanor.

And guard surely didn't looked moved with his words.

"Lord stark is not a common man who you can meet anytime you want, he is busy, go back" guard replied, he just did what he comprehended by judging both of them by their attires which were not very flashy.

"Tell them, we have words from House baratheon of kingslanding" he said,  
And by hearing baratheon word, there was a slight change in guards expression, guard just turned toward his fellow guard to ask for as what he should do.  
And in just eye to eye conversion, they kind of agreed,

"Follow me" guard said and walked inside and both of them also followed right after the guard.

As he walked inside winterfell, he could contain the nostalgic feeling he got after seeing that place after so many years , the place he spent his childhood, the place which contained all those childhood memories before, he experienced horrors of this cruel world.

The people inside winterfell, he knew they were moving toward first keep, but still lot of changes were there, he saw the rebuilding and new work attend on walls.

Yet even after years, the air inside winterfell hadn't changed, he could still the calmness that he always felt in winterfell.

They continued following before guard, for Rhaenys it was all new, she had no idea where guard was taking her but she followed, she was scared, really scared.

It was a good thing that Jon was there with her, she couldn't have made it there without him.  
They entered a big hall, much like great hall of kings landing.

"Wait here" guard said and he walked out of hall.

Great hall resurfaced lots of memories, he remembered his father standing in the same place, remembered himself standing right there.

All of that was a lot for him. He looked at Rhaenys and saw her bitting her thumb which she usually did when she was nervous.

He was staring at her when, he heard some harsh steps and instantly door opened.  
A well built, tall man with dark hairs, ivory skin tone walked inside.

As he entered, His eyes first went to the girl and then to the man standing next to her.

He really didn't remember any of those two faces.

So he walked inside while keeping his gaze in them.

He halted just in front of them. He expected them to greet him as custom dictates, yet there came none.

He was not angry but he was surely surprised.

"I heard, you bring message from house baratheon," he asked while keeping his sharp gaze on them.

Jon sensed a strong character from the man who was standing in his front. His words were harsh straight to point.

He turned his head toward Rhaenys, even Rhaenys was looking at him.  
"I present, Rhaenys of house baratheon, rightful queen of seven kingdoms." He spoke in unwavering demeanor.

And in an instant, Tohrenn was shocked, yet he couldn't believe those words. So after a little moment, he couldn't keep his laugh.

Rhaenys was looking at Jon like he is an idiot.

"You have guts to spit lies in front of me" he spoke as his tone got gruesome.

"He is not lying" Rhaenys retorted,

"So prove it" tohrenn looked straight in his eyes.

And Rhaenys couldn't answer, she never thought that she would have to prove her identity.

But then suddenly she remembered something.

"We met in the tourney of summerhall, on my 10th, we walked to the lake after tourney" she averred while emphasising on her words with her expression.

After hearing her word, he once again went reticent for some moments.  
As it was indeed true, he still remembered a little ten year old princess whom he met in tourney of summerhall.

"Princess Rhaenys" he accepted to which she nodded.

"We thought you are dead" he said straight.

"I am not, I managed to get out of kings landing." She answered.

Tohrenn was shocked that she managed to outrun tyrells and baratheon.

"Then let me forward house Stark's hospitalities to you, I tohrenn stark, welcome you to winterfell" he expressed.

Rhaenys was also quite and seemed little perplexed as tohrenn stark accepted her without much effort.

"I thank you for your kindness, my lord" she spoke in her usual soothing voice which even tohrenn couldn't deny.

"And who is he" tohrenn asked while beckoning toward jon.  
And Rhaenys had no idea, how could she explain as even she didn't knew who he was and why he was there with her.

But sensing her anxiety, Jon decided to answer.  
"I am her sworn shield, Jon snow"

Which satisfied tohrenn stark,  and once again his eyes went to Rhaenys.  
"Servants will show you the chambers, you had a long journey, take some rest" he averred and then walked out of room.

And just as he walked out, after few moments, same guard walked inside,  
"Follow me my lady," guards asked. Which they both did.

Soon they stood outside an old steel door. Guard opened the door and entered  
Room was good enough with a comfortable looking bed with a window.

After sleeping in woods for day, anything inside four walls felt better.

"I will send something to eat, bath have also been drawn for you," guarded said and Rhaenys nodded with an smile.

After guard was finished and turned to him,  
"Your room has been arranged in lower keep" he spoke with a courtesy. But Jon wasn't going to leave her, even if she is in winterfell under Starks hospitality.

"I will take care of it, thanks for your lord's kindness" he said while beckoned him to leave. And he did.

As soon as guard left the room, he instantly went and closed the door.

As he closed the door, her heartbeat spiked up, she knews that he meant no harm to her yet even after so many days traveling together she feel unsettling in situations like this.

He turned toward her and walked closer, while she was trying her hard to look anywhere but his eyes.

"He won't be helping you," Jon spoke sharply without any hesitation.  
Rhaenys got shocked,  
"Why you always negative, he gave us shelter and food, I will convince him to support my cause" she replied stubbornly.

"You know, you should just forget about ruling seven kingdom, you don't know how to speak, or even judge a person and his motives" his words were harsh and Rhaenys didn't know why but those words were hurtful for her even though Jon was nothing to her.

She remained silent.  
"His face told whole story,"

"Obviously because he was surprised to see me alive" she replied  
He breathed out a heavy sigh.  
"There is a difference between shocked and disappointed, he was disappointed to see you" Jon had already assessed the man.

But he also sensed an honesty in him. Which may be helpful in protecting her.

Rhaenys was in kind of trance from Jon's word. Maybe she was really that naive to trust anyone.

Jon looked at her and as always ,he read her face in a moment, but decided to leave her be.  
So he walked toward the door and exited the room, leaving her alone.

* * *

He saw the look on lord Stark's face and it was evident that he was not quite happy to see her alive.

But still what could be his reasons, afterall, rhaenys shares direct blood with stark, since her grandmother was a stark.

Currently he was outside her chamber, guards came to see him to his chamber but he somehow convinced that he would find his way himself.  
But he wasn't going to leave her alone, he himself didn't want to believe but even winterfell was not safe for her.

As he was sitting just outside her chambers, he heard someone's footstep which made him stand to his feet and grab plummel of his sword.

"Why you here" the man in dark spoke,

And seeing the face of man, Jon relaxed ,  
"It's none of your business" Jon answered coldly.

"It is when you come in here just like that, I thought you decided to live beyond the wall" man again averred in his grim tone.

Jon was little irritated.  
"Sorry to disappoint, but I am here and as for why then listen, I want to see that girl alive and safe, so that's my reason" Jon answered and this time it was in little easy tone instead of harsh cold tone.

Other man released a deep sigh,

And from that Jon knew that something was off so he jumped right into the main part.

"Tell me what it is lord stark wants, what plan does he have for princess" Jon asked in kind of suggesting cautious tone.

And as expected the colour of other man's face faded by hearing these words but Jon's glare was not something anyone could ever take and not give his what he wants.

So in the end he answered.  
"Lord stark wants freedom for north and for that he-- "

"Is going to trade her for freedom of north" Jon completed with angry rising up in his voice.

And the man Standing next to him sensed his anger, so he tried to calm him down.  
" No. It's still not sure, he himself is conflicted"

Jon looked at man,  
"I don't care, if anyone even think of harming her, I will raise my sword once again and I won't regret doing so even for a second" Jon avvered in his evident rage.

"Ok, but why you so infatuated with that girl"man voiced sharply with curiousity.  
For which he only recieved death glare from Jon.

"I don't know, convince lord stark to help princess Ar--- Rhaenys" his tongue slipped.

And even the man in his front looked suspicious.  
But knowing Jon for a long time, he just nodded and left.

Jon was still not sure of his decision of Bringing her to North.  
'did I made a mistake' he thought with a bleak fear.

* * *

 

At the small time Rheanys was asleep, they had traveled long way, so it was obvious that her little body would be tired.

But other than Jon there were others too whole sleeps were stolen away by just one name,  
'Rhaenys Baratheon'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked what you read, it was very late update but I will try to update more often.
> 
> But it was a long one.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read for yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There would be many mistakes, also I haven't worked on capitalisation, since I m working on my phone, so it's really difficult for me to edit. 
> 
> So if you find some mistake, please leave comment I will try to correct them as soon as possible.

  _ **CHAPTER-6**_

* * *

 

Lord Ron manderly, lord Jarred, lady diana Mormont and tohrenn stark were all gathered in his solar.

Ever since princess Rhaenys made her identity known to him. His mind had been in constant race with his dreams and his honour.

He always dreamt of free and independent North ever since his father died and no king or lord from South came to help.

But as stark he couldn't help but also remember what his father taught him.   
"Wolves protect their own" his father used to say.  
And doesn't matter how hard he tried he could not deny that, iron throne need it's true heir.

He had only met Jenna stark twice and that too for a short time. But he still remember her calming smile and her sweet words.

He was totally conflicted within himself, so he decided to ask for opinions from his trusted friends.

"What are your thoughts Ron" he asked looking at lord Ron manderly.   
Ron also lost his father in the same war tohren lost his. So he also took command of white harbours as lord at quite young age.

"Depends on what you want" Ron replied, Which kind of confused everyone.

Tohrenn eyed Ron for explanation.  
"We can trade princess for northern independence if that's what you are looking for" Ron replied

But tohrenn cluctched his fist.  
"I cannot send her to be murdered by Lorren baratheon' tohren spoke fiercely.

"Lorren is no idiot, he won't kill her, he would just marry her, to solidify his claim to iron throne" Ron voiced again, making everyone to think about it.

"Sorry to object but I don't agree with it, I understand your vision for North but stark blood run through her veins, you cannot possibly send her to a life full of horrors and pain" this time Diana Mormont voiced her thoughts.

To which Tohren turned his gaze to her.  
"So should I march South to her reclaim her throne and send thousands of my men to their early graves" he asked with frustrated tone.

"War will come to our door even if we try to stay out, and do you really think Lorren would let North go, I don't think so." Diana's words held truth and tohren knew it. Lorren couldn't be trusted.

"What you say Jarred" tohren asked, he valued jarreds words more than anyone.

Jarred was in kind of trance when he heard tohren.  
"I think lady Diana speaks truth, winter will come no matter what," he averred while looking at tohren and others.

"But I cannot ask my men to go and fight for someone else's war," tohren kind of questioned.

"Then make it their war" Ron averred which gathered everyone's attention.  
"What do you mean" tohren asked perplexly.  
"She is unwed, you are unwed, marry her and march to kings landing not as king in the north but as king of seven kingdom" Ron spoke with wolfish grin on his face.

"No" tohren spoke in an instant.

"Why" Ron countered.

"I just cannot" tohren tried with a kind of urgency.

"Is she not beautiful," Ron again asked slyly.

"She is"

"So what the problem" Ron asked.  
"Problem, problem is, she is my cousin, we share blood, I am no targaryen" tohren spoke with disgust in his voice and face.

"She is your cousin, not sister, Starks have married their cousins before" Ron again countered.

But in all this Diana and jarred were reticent,   
"Then don't, just help her, and ask of northern independence, once she sits on iron throne, north will get out of seven kingdom, once and for all" jarred spoke in kind of serious tone.

"But what's the guarantee, she won't get back on her words or her future consort would value her words.  
I am telling it's the best way out tohren, wed her and be the king you are born to be" Ron voiced with great admiration.

Tohren was bewildered, he have no idea, what he should do, Ron wasn't completely wrong in this analysis.

Also it wouldn't hurt to marry princess, he have to marry someday then why not marry for a purpose which will assure betterment of north.

"If you marry her then what about independent North, north would remain what it had for centuries." Jarred countered,

" Jarred speaks truth, it would be meaning less" Diana spoke in favour of jarred.

And once again tohren was conflicted. If he became king of seven kingdom then north would never be independent. He don't have any brother to take his place as king in the north after him.

And it made him think about his decision once again.

* * *

She woke up in a comfortable bed, after sleeping on ground for weeks, even little furs feel way too comfortable.

But as soon as she woke up, all kind of thought started jumping in her head. After her talk with Jon last night, she was scared as what might happen today.

Surely, she would be meeting lord stark, and thinking about him, she felt kind of idiots as last time, she just kind of got muted when it came to talking with lord stark.

But today she decided she won't stay like that, she will speak like a queen should, she shouldn't be afraid.

And just as she was thinking about not being Afraid, suddenly a knock on the door got her heart throbbing like crazy.

"You have breakfast with lord stark, so get up" she heard Jon's voice and calmed herself.

She walked towards the door and opened and came face to face with Jon.

"Do I look appropriate" she asked jon.

"Always" Jon answered and she didn't knew why but it made her blush.

But still she composed herself and walked outside with him whereever he was talking her.

And once again she was shocked as the way he walked around winter fell was like he lived there.

Soon they entered through a door. And as they entered, she saw three people already inside the room, sitting around the huge breakfast table.

She again got anxious seeing all these people and again felt pathetic as she was so anxious about meeting new people who might supposedly help her reclaim her throne.

So she gave her a smack in head, not literally.

And walked toward the table, as she walked nearer, all of them stood up and bowed in courtesy.

"Good to see you are fine ,princess Rhaenys, I am Diana Mormont" a lady dressed as warrior spoke with a smile.

"Pleasures all mine, my lady" Rhaenys replied.

"I must stay, stories does not do justice to your bueaty my princess, I am Ron manderly, lord of white harbor" Ron was second one, and as expected from him, he started with flirting.

"Thankyou my lord," completely ignoring his flirting, she replied politely. And turned to third person in the room.  
"I am jarred, lord of house Giantsbane" jarred spoke in a careful tone while also keeping the fact in mind that someone else was also standing right beside princess.

Since their introduction was done, and everyone was curious about Jon, as they kept looking at him, so Rhaenys decided to cure their curiousity.

"And he is ser Jon, my sworn shield." She spoke once again politely.

Everyone just acknowledged Rhaenys except Jarred who knew truth better than anyone.

And at the same time tohren decided to make his entrance and walked inside with a smile.  
"Looks like introductions are over" he spoke with amusement.

Rhaenys eyes went to him, after all he was the main reason why she was there.

"Let sit, I am in need of breakfast" tohren averred in friendly tone, and once again Jon understood that inspite everything, tohren was still a young boy.

Everyone agreed with tohren and took seat, except Jon, as he remained beside Rhaenys.

"Take a seat ser." Tohren voiced beckoning toward Jon.

And Jon obliged.

As everyone sat, servant started serving breakfast.

"How do you find winterfell, my princess" tohrenn asked Rhaenys.

"It's calm and serene, it's hard to imagine any place more soothing than winter fell" she answered genuinely. And she truly meant those words.

"So what exactly happened after late kings death, if I may ask" tohren asked cautiously, he didn't meant to hurt her, but he was curious how she managed to get away.

"After father's sudden departures, just after funeral, gold cloaks informed of attack on mud gate by stormlanders and tyrells. I had no ideas as what to do, gold cloaks tried to hold red keep but in the end they were outnumbered by thousands, but thanks to ser Jon," she looked at Jon.

"Who got us out of red keep and kings landing in secrecy" she finished with her gaze on jon.

As she finished, everyone's gaze was on Jon.  
And tohren was already getting a little weird vibes from jon.

And the way he walked inside winter fell, it was really suspicious.  
Tohren kept complete knowledge as what was happening in his keep.

"Then we should thank ser Jon for his service" Ron spoke with a slight smirk.   
And noone missed the sarcasm in Ron's voice, it was clear that if she had died, it might have kept things better for them. As it won't take longer for Lorren to know about princess being at winter fell.

"No need my lord, it's my duty, I swore to defend princess Rhaenys." Jon countered Ron's sarcasm with polite words.

and even with politeness, Ron was never an oblivious one to miss the character of a person.

"Yes, and also even now, ser Jon is performing his duty very well, he spent whole night guarding princesses chamber instead to taking some rest after long journey" tohren finished with a kind of smirk.

And in an instant Rhaenys's head turned toward Jon in shock.  
She had no idea that Jon spent whole night outside her door. She gave him an questioning look which he obviously ignored.

"You can trust us for protection of princess Rhaenys" tohren voiced with a suggesting tone.

"Could never be sure of anyone's intentions after all" Jon spoke with hidden disdain with a smile.

"And my lord hasn't expressed his intentions" Jon finished with a question thay tohren was trying to avoid.

Everyone's gaze were on tohren when jarred jumped to save tohren from it.

"Well we can talk about that surely after breakfast, I am hungry" jarred tried to avert the topic but also keeping his gaze down, as he had no wish to meet Jon's glare.

Inspite his relation with Jon, tohren was his friend and lord to whom he have to show loyalty.

Also tohren got relieved, he still wasn't sure of his decision, he needed a little more time to decide.

And as jarred thought, everyone followed up with breakfast without any further talks. And once everyone was done with breakfast, tohren asked Diana to show princess around winter fell, which Diana happily accepted.

After tohren left the room as he had his regular court to attend as well as he needed some peace of mind to think clearly, he decided to visit Goodwood later, hopefully old god's would help him like they have done all his life.

* * *

"It's beautiful, I never thought it would be this beautiful in here" Rhaenys was amazed with the grandness of winter fell. Diana showed her inside winter fell and Rhaenys finally believed as whatever her grandmother used to say was indeed true.

" I am pleased to know that you find it beautiful in here" Diana answered, personally Diana really liked Rhaenys, she wasn't like the spoiled princess, Diana presumed her to be.

And seeing her smile even in those circumstances was not something just anyone could pull off.

So intrigued by her, Diana finally asked something which she was itching to ask.

"So do you wish to fight your uncle"   
Rhaenys stiffened, but after a moment turned toward Diana.  
" No, I don't want to fight him but I have to," she voiced firmly.

"You can end this, you know, you can just marry Lorren baratheon and be the queen" Diana spoke bluntly yet somewhat cautiously.

Rhaenys sighed, and with losses expression, she answered.  
"Its not about what are the easiest option available, it's about which is the right one, if my father wanted my uncle to succeed him then he would have named him his heir"

Diana was listening closely to understand her.  
"The day my father announced his will to seven kingdom by naming me as his heir, even I didn't knew about it. I always thought after father my uncle would be the king but, when I heard about his announcement, I confronted him but all he said was 'lorren's not the right choice you are'.  
Earlier I wasn't sure what he meant by that but now I know my father was right in his assessment of my uncle"

Diana kind of understood as from where she was coming from. Her desire for kings landing was not because of her ego or greed but her love for her father.

Late king actually did proved himself to be a good and just king during his regimes. Yet he didn't do anything during greyjoys rebellion.  
And north still haven't forgotten that.

"Do you think you can convince lord stark to help your cause when your father did nothing when greyjoys rebelled and murdered lord Stark's father." Diana's voice was sharp, which took Rhaenys by shock as she had no knowledge about that.

"Greyjoys rebellion?, I thought it was just small mutiny, at least it was what my father and maester told me." Rhaenys spoke with frowned face.

"Yes, surely, it won't be considered rebellion unless it's against crown, I beg your pardon" Diana was little pissed with Rhaenys's insolence, yet she still couldn't blame her. She's just a child.

"I am sorry for your losses, I think there must have been some miscommunication, otherwise father would have surely aided north in such times of peril" Rhaenys spoke but her only intention was to defend her father, she could never believe that her father would do something like that. He was just and kind king who never refused anyone's pleas.

But her words didn't change much of Diana's perception about late king.

"Anyway deed is done, let's go back, it would get even more colder in some time" Diana spoke before she turned and started walking toward first keep.

Rhaenys watched as Diana walked away, but at least she got to know as why northerners have problems with southerners.

She never really got into politics or ruling of seven kingdom, she couldn't believe as how much oblivious she remained of it and now she want to be queen, yet she was not sure if she was even worthy of it or not.

And why would anyone fight for her when even she doubt her capability if she has any.   
Only Jon helped her but how long before he also decide to leave.

* * *

* * *

 

I watched her from distance, as lady Mormont walked away, he discerned her expression, he could see that she was barely holding her tears yet no matter how hard it broke his heart, he decided to stay at distance as she needed to learn to take the pain, to fight for herself without being dependent on someone else, not even him.

Whole day other than watching her from distance, he didn't do anything, but he heard some men that lord jojen Reed had arrived which surely wasn't a coincidence.

Lord Reed must have seen him passing through neck to winter fell, and once again he felt angry at bran for telling reeds about his curse.

He understands, whatever bran might have said, he was always wary of him. He never wanted world to know of his existence but if it's inevitable, he wouldn't hesitate.

* * *

* * *

 

Whole day tohren tried to remain busy, because at every idle second his mind would run in inevitable direction.

Finally, he decided to visit godswood, as he entered he walked straight to weirwood tree and sat beside it.

"I am confused father, I don't know what can I do, both way it's war, and death. Show me way father, I need you more than ever"

yet, dead never spoke ,

'should I marry her, and take seven kingdom or should I just send her to Lorren baratheon,   
No, I cannot send her to that bastard'

His thoughts were contradictory

'Only if I had brother, I could have done what's necessary if only--' and suddenly something came in his head, as he do have brother, his brother.

And in an instant, he stood up and walked out of godswood. He finally got his answer, which was expected from him.

* * *

* * *

 

She was walking toward her chamber when she was halted by someone's voice,  
As she turned, she encountered lord stark.  
"How are you faring in winter fell my princess"

"Quite good, frankly speaking" she answered but she did sensed as it was not the reason why he came to talk with her.

But before tohren could further voice his thought, Jon also came and stood right beside her,

"My princess, My lord" Jon greeted tohren

But tohren wasn't really pleased to see ser jon, he wanted to talk with Rhaenys in solace without any disturbance or intrusion.  
So he turned his gaze back to princess.  
"I would like to talk with you alone, my princess" tohren asked in polite time, which in no way, Rhaenys could have denied, so she just nodded and turned to Jon, who silently agreed.

Once inside her chamber,   
Tohren decided the break the silence.  
"I think it's time we talk about real reason of your visit" tohren spoke,

"Sure, as you know, my uncle sacked king landing and declared himself king of seven kingdom, but iron throne is mine by rights, so I am here to ask for your alligence" she finished in her stern tone. On inside she was really nervous but Jon's words from earlier gave her courage.

"And why would north fight for you when your own father didn't when needed the most" tohren replied but it was not at all offending.

"It's not possible for me to believe that my father did something like that, but i know you won't lie about it too, so I ask your forgiveness, my forgiveness won't bring back late lord stark but still to ease my conscience," she kind of understood that there was surely some misunderstanding between north and crown so she didn't argue any further about such tragic event.

"Also my uncle sent his men to kill me, and a kin Slayer and traitor cannot be allowed to hold iron throne, I ask you to honour the words your ancestors made to mine" she finished with conviction in her voice.

"My men won't accept it, they would not want to fight someone else's war" tohrens answered in an instant.

"So you have already decided to refuse" rhaenys felt lost,

"Well that depend on circumstances, I just said my men will not want to fight and die for some southerner," tohrens spoke cautiously, as he was moving slowly to his proposal.

"It sounds like refusal to me lord stark, I am sorry but I am a southerners, there's nothing I can do about that" rhaenys was frustated with tohrens word games,

Watching her getting angry, he decided to ease her mind.  
"Actually, you can" tohrens hinted

"What do you mean" she asked with an perplexed look,

"Marry me, join our houses and we shall throw your traitor uncle out of kings landing." Tohren finished while looking straight in her eyes.

But for Rhaenys she was little taken back, even though it was not something which was unexpected but still, she thought lord stark would be keen on ruling from north as lord of winterfell. But looks like even northerners are not that much different form southerners.

  
"I never thought you would have southern ambitions" she avvered with sharp gaze, it was clear she meant to offend him contractradictory to her soft and humble nature.

But tohren wasn't one to be easily berated,

"I don't, I only want best for North" he spoke with pride and without a hint of deception in his voice.

"And for that you would live in South and abandon your ancestoral land" she tried to stroke another nerve. actually she didn't wish to marry unless its last resort.

For tohren that question was not something unexpected, he has been asking himself same question whole day.  
"We can see to that later" tohren tried to divert from giving any definite answer.

"You are quite sure about my answer to your proposal." She asked with a sly look,

Even she was shocked as she doesn't know how words were coming out of her mouth, she never really talked so bluntly with anyone ever.

"I don't think you would have any other choice," tohren responded with honest answer. He know Rhaenys have no other option but to accept his proposal. She have no army, not even storm landers are backing her up.   
Her face expressions also told him that, she wasn't really surprised with his proposal maybe she had already accepted.

"I would need some time to think about it" rhaenys spoke while looking at him, she wasn't sure as what she should do. Could she just accept lord Stark's proposal.   
She wasn't even sure if there's any amount of time which would prepare her for this decision.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took time for this update, but it's long one and I am sure you would surely like this one.


End file.
